Do You Want Him or Me
by Jen23
Summary: A ONE-SHOT - My first one. Possible thoughts that Domon could have had as he waited for Rain to come back to Han's boat one night. Takes place during episode 34.


My first one-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not claim to own G Gundam or any of the characters.

This takes place during **episode 34-**Stand up Domon! Raging Tag Team Match. It's something that I'd like to think that Domon could have possibly been thinking as he waited for Rain's return after seeing her with Schwartz being chased by Master Asia.

**Do You Want Him or Me?**

Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts walked up and down on the dock by Han's boat as the night's events ran through his mind. Earlier that night he had been with Allenby, his close friend, who he sincerely cared for. The fighter in each of them understood the other through their fists. Yet, even though both he and she had very similar backgrounds and enjoyed fighting each other very much, after all was said and done, she wasn't Rain. Rain was the woman who really knew and understood Domon through and through and the pain deep inside of him and what it had done to him. She was also the one person who took care of him whether he wanted her to or not and she cared for him more than he knew.

That night Rain had declined to go with Domon and Allenby like she had done many times as of lately. After each decline all Domon could do was stare off at her as she walked away from he and the Neo-Sweden fighter. He hadn't a clue that the sweet, smart doctor had in truth wanted to be with him tremendously. Unfortunately a confused, sad part of her had thought that he really only wanted to be with Allenby.

"Where is she?" Domon wondered out loud wishing that Rain would show up on the dock as he continued to pace up and down on it. 'She's probably still with Schwartz,' Domon thought aggravated at the thought of her spending time with another man. 'Does she really rather Schwartz over me?'

Becoming very frustrated, Domon tortured himself even more as he recalled once again what had happened that night. He had been with Allenby when the two of them had heard a loud ruckus going on in the city close by. Suddenly it seemed almost from out of nowhere, Schwartz landed on the ground from out of the sky with Rain in his arms. Shocked, all that had escaped from Domon's mouth was, "Huh," as his eyes widened at the sight before him. Rain, _his_ partner, was with another man. What made it worse was that she was in that man's arms. The Neo-Japan fighter seemed to over look that he was with another woman at the same time...Allenby. He was more concerned on why Rain didn't want to be with him.

Continuing his pacing on the dock, the King of Hearts could clearly see in his mind how the Neo-German fighter had held the blue-eyed woman so close, which made Domon completely forget about the seriousness of just what else had happened that night. It was almost as if Master Asia's accusation of Domon being in the government building had all but been completely forgotten for now.

'Why had she gone to Schwartz?' Domon thought hurt. 'Was she still with him now? Is that why she wasn't back yet?' Sitting down on the dock and staring into the water, Domon thought sadly, 'What's happening to us Rain?'

It was an understatement to say that Domon had plenty on his mind. For now it seemed he had enough on it to drive him crazy. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Rain being with someone else was making him miserable in a way he had never felt before. His heart hurting this way was all new to him and jealousy began to take him over. Trying to figure out the truth of the questioning situation, their history began to run through his mind. Rain had been his friend when they were both very young, the little girl whom he always found himself wanting to be with. Out of all the kids that had been around, he picked her even over the boys. She too had always willingly wanted to be with him rather than with the girls. It was as if fate had all ready been working between them while they were young children.

Staring out into space over the water, Domon unconsciously smiled as he remembered the first time that she tended to a wound of his. This time he recalled had occurred when he had fallen from a tree that he had climbed. Even though he had pretended that he was all right, Rain had insisted that she look at his injured knee. She took him to her house and then cleaned it and bandaged it with perfection of a doctor even at her young age. At that moment back then, Domon knew that the young girl who was always snapping pictures of him was special to him like no other.

When it had been decided that he was going to go away and train with Master Asia, Rain took it hard. She understood that he had to go but she also understood that she was losing her best friend. A part of Domon wished he could take her with him but that was impossible. All he had told her was that he'd be back one day and she smiled at him as the tears glistened in her big, blue eyes.

When he had met her at his Mother's gravesite ten years later, he couldn't believe his eyes. Rain had turned into a very beautiful woman and being that he was a man, her beauty captured him and he couldn't believe she was his same best friend from his childhood. It was much more than that though. Domon had loved his Mother dearly and the only other female that he had cared very much for was Rain. It was almost like a sign from God that Rain showed up as he was telling his Mother good-bye, a sign that there was still a woman in his life that cared for him very deeply and that he could care for. If not for the hurt, hatred and sorrow in his heart because of all of the horrible things that had happened to his family, his and Rain's reunion would have been an event of a lifetime. However, they were too quickly thrown into the gundam fight together for a year long, rough ride.

Luckily there were many good points through the bad while they were partners. One of the best was when they had performed the Shining Finger together in Shinjuku. He had told Rain to escape in the corelander but she refused to go without him. When he tried to tell her that he didn't want her to get caught up in what involved him and Kyoji, she placed her hand on his and insisted that she was his partner and that she was fighting with him no matter what, that they were stronger together. A tender smile actually came to Domon's face as he accepted her staying with him. Together they performed the Shining Finger proving just how strong they were as a team. And now in the present he thought, 'She only stayed with me because we're partners, not because she felt something for me.' Now it seemed he didn't realize that she stayed with him because she did indeed start having very deep feelings for him.

Still staring into the water as he sat on the dock, Domon whispered, "What about what happened in the Guyana Highlands? Didn't that mean anything to her?" He'd never forget how scared he was when she was sick and how he helped her prepare the Shining Gundam because of that. Never would he forget when she transferred the Shining Gundam's data to the Burning Gundam. She had said, "I won't let you give up. For I've never thought so dearly of you as I do now, Domon." Thinking out loud again, Domon said, "What the hell did that mean if I didn't mean something to her? Has my inexperience with women made me read into it completely wrong?" He remembered how he couldn't wait to get to Neo-Hong Kong for not just the Gundam fight, but to see her. When he had jumped off of the Burning Gundam's hand to greet her, they didn't have to say anything at first, but just look into each other's eyes. Without a doubt he had thought he meant so much to her and he knew she did to him. After all, he had found out that to get into his serene state of mind he had to let go of his hatred and guilt, and there he saw that she was the end that awaited him.

'I should have told her how special she was to me,' he thought recalling the recent nights that they hadn't been together.

Suddenly he saw the beautiful vision that haunted his mind walking on the dock towards Han's boat. Standing up, Domon walked towards her and as she approached closer they stopped and he calmly said, "Rain, I want to know where you were and why Master Asia chased you? What kind of stunt did you pull anyway, huh?" He really wanted to ask her why she had been with Schwartz that night as well, but didn't. When she didn't look like she wanted to answer, Domon said, "Well if you don't want to tell me..."

"Listen, it's not that," she tried to say but was interrupted by Allenby calling his name to tell him about the tag team fight.

Domon's preoccupation in the gundam fight took him over once again and drove him to Allenby, therefore pushing all of his recent thoughts of Rain to the back of his mind once more. He didn't know that this left Rain to think that he really didn't care where she had been since he had so easily turned his attention to the other female. It was still left unknown that Rain was the one in his heart.

_Thanks for reading, Jen_


End file.
